Who are you?
by raelynn gross
Summary: Who are you? What was Soul going to do? Who was he? A little oneshot I thought of while thinking of my other fics


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL ESTER OR THE FOO FIGHTERS

Keep you in the dark  
>you know they all pretend<br>keep you in the dark  
>and so it all began<p>

Ever since the blackblood incident had accord things had been different. Maka had become distant and less keen to come to him. Shibusen staff watched him more intently than they had before. It was claustrophobic. He hated it. Hadn't he left this kind of scrutiny behind in his old life? He wanted to run way from this horror once again. Who was he? 

Send in your skeletons  
>Sing as their bones go marching in again<br>They need you buried deep  
>The secrets that you keep are ever ready<br>Are you ready?

He wasn't getting help. The nurse Medusa seemed to be making things worse. He wasn't stupid he knew that this was hurting him. He knew that Maka was in a depression because of this. He needed an escape. None of this made sense. Not his nightmares, not his thoughts. Who was he?

I'm finished making sense  
>Done pleading ignorance<br>That whole defense

Spinning infinity  
>Boy, the wheel is spinning me<br>It's never ending, never ending  
>Same old story <p>

Their wavelengths had been off. He had almost devoured his miesters soul. He needed to get a control over this thing. He refused to become a monster. Not when Maka needed him. Not when the whole school already considered him a demon. He realized he thought too much. Who was he?

What if I say I'm not like the others?  
>What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?<br>You're the pretender  
>What if I say that I will never surrender?<p>

What if I say I'm not like the others?  
>What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?<br>You're the pretender  
>What if I say that I'll never surrender?<p>

The demon had returned to plague his dreams once again. He had promised power and Soul was beginning to fall for its actions. The demon wanted his soul and he knew that. To be controlled by madness, to fall to the kishin Aushra's madness. But who was he?

In time or so I'm told  
>I'm just another soul for sale, oh well<br>the page is out of print, we are not permanent  
>we're temporary, temporary<br>same old story 

It never changed. Even with Maka now allowed inside his mind to face the demon the story never changed. Soul hated the fact that he could fall to this level. Maka had defeated the ogre before and promptly defeated the Kishin demon Medusa had unleashed. But the demon still remained telling the same damn story. So, who was he?

What if I say I'm not like the others?  
>What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?<br>You're the pretender  
>What if I say that I'll never surrender?<p>

What if I say I'm not like the others?  
>What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?<br>You're the pretender  
>What if I say I will never surrender? <p>

He was once again in the black room, the madness surrounding him. Hadn't he been in Russia beside his miester just moments before? Oh yeah the madness from the scar Crona gave him had acted up. Now he was face to face with the red demon. Unfortunately said demon had grown and now towered over the poor deathscythe.

I'm the voice inside your head you refuse to hear  
>I'm the face that you have to face, mirroring' your stare<br>I'm what's left, I'm what's right, I'm the enemy  
>I'm the hand that'll take you down, bring you to your knees<br>So who are you? Yeah, who are you?  
>Yeah, who are you? Yeah, who are you?<p>

Soul fell to his knees. Who was he? He needed to find the answer and fast. He knew it, he had too. Maka would kill him if he didn't go home. Besides it was his turn to cook.

Keep you in the dark, you know they all pretend

"I'm Soul Eater, deathscythe." Soul smirked as he felt the room dissipate around him.

"Eh, at least pick a cooler name." the demon sulked as he watched his host retreat.

What if I say I'm not like the others?  
>What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?<br>You're the pretender  
>What if I say I will never surrender?<p>

What if I say I'm not like the others?  
>What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?<br>You're the pretender  
>What if I say that I'll never surrender? <p>

The blackblood scared him. Everyone paid closer attention to him. Maka was scared of losing him to madness. Yes that was all true. He knew who he as. 

What if I say you're not like the others?  
>(Keep you in the dark)<br>What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?  
>(You know they all pretend)<br>You're the pretender  
>What if I say I will never surrender?<p>

What if I say I'm not like the others?  
>(Keep you in the dark)<br>What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?  
>(You know they all pretend)<br>You're the pretender  
>What if I say I will never surrender?<p>

Maka glared at her partner before hitting him with a book. Before the weapon could retaliate she kicked him. The abuse continued as Soul thought of the demons words inside the madness of his head.

So who are you? Yeah, who are you?  
>Yeah, who are you?<br>"I'm Soul Evans. Maka's partner." He mused quietly taking the blows his miester gave him without much protest. Because that was who he is. 


End file.
